The current electrical platform used in buildings consists of supply components, interface components, consuming components and regulation components. Supply components include power cables with electrical wires for supplying electrical power to interface components such as electrical outlets and switches. Outlets or receptacles provide an interface between the power supply and consuming components, for example, appliances such as a fan or floor lamp, while switches provide an “on” or “off” interface for controlling the supply of electrical power to other consuming components such as light fixtures. In these conventional electrical platforms, wires from the supply components attach directly to terminal screws located in the interface components. The direct connection between supply wires and interface components is hand-wired when the electrical system is installed and when an interface component requires servicing or replacement. And the hand-wiring that takes place during installation or subsequent servicing and repair involves repeated bending and unbending of electrical wires around terminal screws, a process that can weaken wire structural integrity and increase the risk of electrical shock or fire. Thus, a more efficient and less laborious mechanism for achieving electrical connection between electrical power supply wires and interface components for the transfer of electrical power between components is desirable.